The Loveliest Accident
by marsheemallows
Summary: Mavis was looking for a particular book, and when she finally found it in their school library, she was more than delighted. However, she didn't expect a certain raven-haired guy (not to mention an irresistibly good-looking one) to pay interest on it as well. How will things go between the both of them? [zervis!au]
**Hello! This would be my third fanfic. It's a one-shot involving Zervis :3 I randomly got this idea in my head and decided this would be fun to write. So yeah. I'm still developing my writing skills. I just got over my writer's block -_-
Anyway, here you go. I hope you like it! Sorry for some grammatical errors in there. I'm not really good with tenses and stuff, lol.**

* * *

Mavis sat there, the words of her professor merely swirling around her head. For like decades of just sitting down and listening to her teacher discuss stuff she already knows, boredom has finally caught up to her, making her itch to get up from her seat and just go out, straight ahead for the library.

The blonde girl huffed, sighing deeply, twirling the pen on her hand, and impatiently doodling nonsense stuff at the back of her notebook.

Her focus wasn't in the class, after all.

She thought about the book she badly wanted to borrow from the library... It was a classic one and she's been looking for that book for ages. Much to her delight, she recently found it nestled comfortably in the Classic shelves of their school's haven of books. She was about to grab it then, her eyes glistening with fascination and excitement, glad that she can finally lay her hands on the book she wanted since who-knows-when, when the school bell rang all of a sudden (much to her dismay, really).

So Mavis cautiously looked around, looking for other people who might seem to have a spark of interest on her self-proclaimed "Mavis'-soulmate-book", and found no one. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth. At the moment, she was the only one on that particular area, after all- the number of people in the school facility has heavily decreased since the school bell rang, hurrying off for their next classes.

The petite blondie took the book from the shelf and decided that she would just come back to it after her next class, since it would already be her last for the day. Mavis knows better... she would probably just get immersed by all her enthusiasm over the book and would likely lose her attention on what the teacher would be discussing about.

Which is, well, something she doesn't want. Of course. She's a very good student (not).

Mavis held the book one last time and hugged it jubilantly, saying stuff about how she would come back and how the book should wait for her and shouldn't let other people touch it. "Mavis will return for you, okay? Within two hours," she smiled and gingerly returned it on its original home- the shelf, of course- and intentionally kept it somewhere a bit obscure, so it would attract- if none- very little attention.

She then happily trudged away to her next class, comfortably humming to herself, knowing the fact that their History teacher is usually half an hour late.

And now that Mavis is stuck on this class, knowing that most of them aren't really paying notice, she somehow regretted not picking up the book...

Oh well. Maybe waiting for another quarter of an hour won't hurt...

x-X-x

"Alright, class dismissed."

As soon as those words left the mouth of their professor, she dashed out of the classroom and hurriedly descended the flight of stairs, running to the wing where the library is located. She ran, her mind on the book and the book **only** , with her burning desire pumping her up.

She didn't consider the other possibility of someone finding it, though.

Unbeknownst to the blonde-hair girl, a particular raven-haired guy with crimson hues and wearing a grey hoodie has already beat her to it. Zeref, just like Mavis, also happened to be hunting down for this particular Classic book and _accidentally_ spotting it seated among the other books in the library filled him with so much delight that the whole world just cannot contain. Consider it fortune for the guy.

By the time he found it (which was a tremendous surprise, since he wasn't really looking for the book that time), a wide grin made its way on his lips- a very rare happening, really- and there was this glint on his eyes... much like Mavis. Happiness and content was evidently splashed on his features.

When he was about to get his hands on the book, there was an abrupt interruption...

Mavis just got to the library, breathing heavily, her ponytail now a complete mess, her tresses partly disheveled, and she looked really haggard with the beads of sweat trickling down her forehead.

Her exhilaration got the best of her, quickly running to where she previously left.

To her surprise, someone was already there. Anger coursed through her veins, as her sense of possession with the book has just been disturbed by the mysterious guy... although she secretly admits that he's pretty cute.

She observed him at first, noting his every action, since it would be pretty absurd if she'll just randomly barge in. Plus, that would be one heck of an embarrassment, she thought. Maybe he just happened to land on this certain area where _her_ book is sheltered. There are tons of other books in there... the odds of him finding hers _and_ borrowing it are really low. Her fury slowly dissipated and she had to thank the gods that he hasn't noticed her yet, especially when she came there like a mad woman heeding possession over something which isn't really technically hers, _with_ her eyebrows furrowed.

Not to mention she looks like a complete mess.

Mavis stood there, breathing quietly, when something _specific_ caught her eye...

It isn't really the book- well, actually, it **is,** for he is already gripping it between his fingers, but the grin that he flashed was ultimately **something**. It felt **more** of a **something** than the book. It made the world stop.

However, she snapped back to reality and realized that this guy- this dangerously handsome guy- did found **her** book and seems to be taking full interest on it. Mavis was alarmed. She half-ran, half-walked towards the man and is ready to fight for the book.

She lightly held his hand.

The guy shot him a startled look.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" he asked, apparently taken aback at first, but was ponderously being brimmed up with annoyance.

"Sorry, but... I think I found it first. _Mine,_ " she replied, pointing to the book and slowly taking it back.

"No, I found it before you. Are you looking for this as well?" he said, getting the book to his side.

She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Yes, apparently. I wouldn't be hurrying over you and reaching this far if I don't need it," Mavis said, rolling her eyes.

Zeref chuckled. "You don't really need it, you just want it," he shrugged.

The blondie eyed her.

"Whatever? Just give that to me. I was here since the morning. Earlier than you!" she protested.

"Oh? I was here yesterday."

Mavis shook her head. "You're lying."

"Really? How so?" Zeref pushed on, amusement adorning his features as he casually placed the book on a very high shelf- somewhere he knows Mavis just couldn't reach.

"Tch. It's obvious. If you were here yesterday, there are lots of other chances today. You could've gotten this, you know? And judging strictly from what you told me earlier, you are also looking for this book. There's no way you could've left it out here if you really needed it, given all the opportunities laid out before you," she babbled.

 _"Also, that adorable grin on your face told me that you just found it..."_

She blushed. She shook her head at her thoughts, then Zeref laughed. She raised one brow at the guy, questioning his action.

"What's funny?" she poked his right shoulder.

"Nothing," he snickered, "You're adorable too yourself."

Wait- what? Mavis' heart suddenly thumped beneath her chest- a hammering so vehement that it almost bursts out of her chest- and at the same time, an intense crimson began painting at her whole face. She covered her mouth, stifling a gasp.

She just realized what happened.

She spoke her thoughts out loud. **Out loud,** to this rival in front of her- how embarrassing!

The blondie couldn't take all of these. She has never liked anyone at first sight because of their attractive looks and, to make matters worse, this guy is just straight up annoying (or maybe she just couldn't admit to herself that his appeal is irresistible).

Mavis turned her back at Zeref and attempted to scan down the opposite shelf, desperately trying to get the recent happening off her nerves. Zeref find this gesture so cute, so he secretly sniggered to himself once more, not wanting to face the probable wrath of the little lady if she'll hear his laughs again.

She is adorable. I mean, he couldn't deny her charms- her sheer brilliance, and the deep tint of her eyes that seems to reflect the most abysmal tint of evergreen, and that blush- the heavens know how he was completely captivated by her. She's fucking cute.

"Your insights are pretty impressive too, and I know I can't ever lie to you," he spoke up, still finding everything amusing, with his back still steadily pressed on the shelf where their Classical book was located, the sly smirk still sewn across his lips.

Mavis sighed and turned to look at him.

"Alright, jokes over. Can I have _my_ book now?" She scanned the shelves for the book- it isn't there where she originally placed it. Zeref followed where she was looking at and shrugged.

She groaned.

"Where did you put my book?!" she angrily exclaimed in a half-whispering and half-shouting sound, with an undetectable look on her face.

He gently pat her head. "Ah, the wonderful perks of competing with someone smaller than you."

He reached out to get the book and raise it over his head. Realizing that he does need it but not as much as her, he decided to give her the book in one condition.

"What are you doing?" Mavis questioned.

"You'll have this, little one," - she cringed at the 'little one' - "If you'll be able to reach it."

Annoyance momentarily boiled inside of the blonde-haired girl. It's so unfair! She was the one to spot it there, and everything's supposed to be peaceful- she's not supposed to be entangled in this havoc, especially not stuck with this one hell of a condition if it wasn't for him! Sheesh.

"As if," she scoffed.

Zeref smiled.

"Then it's mine."

Mavis protested, but Zeref began walking away, towards the librarian. "'Til we meet again, little one," he waved.

Before he reached the end of the aisle, he felt an impact over his back. It wasn't that much of an impact, but they still stumbled down the floor due to the speed of whoever jumped on him. The book slipped away from his hands as they hit the ground, skidding across the floor and making its way out of the aisle.

His eyes were closed. His head was elevated a bit, so as to avoid any injuries or head bumps. There wasn't much that he could see due to the wave of blonde tresses engulfing his face and his line of view. Mavis was on top of him, the distance between their faces only inches away, and he could clearly see her fair complexion and smell something like vanilla and strawberry. Her emerald hues stared back down to his pair of florid eyes and _**oh god is she beautiful**_. They were like that for a moment, ignoring everything around them, fleetingly absorbed in a world of their own. There was nothing he could see but her, and before he could instinctively run his hands through her enticing blonde locks, she pulled her weight up and stood up.

Reality dawned on Zeref and they just both realized what they position was- Mavis was literally on top of Zeref, and they were just gazing at each other, basically admiring their features, and Zeref was about to run his hands on her hair. It was awkward.

The slightest hints of a blush started eating up their cheeks and they looked away.

There was complete silence, with Zeref still slouched down on the floor and Mavis standing up, still in a trance. Luckily, they didn't stir that much of a noticeable commotion, otherwise they'll be doomed. Especially Mavis. She hated having bad records.

"The book is yours," he said, rubbing the back of his head. This made the blondie's eyes glimmer with glee.

"Really?"

"Yes."

She squealed, trying her best to contain her excitement. "It's mine now! Thanks, uhh..."

"Zeref."

"Alright. Mavis. Pleased to meet you, rival."

He smiled at her, and she returned it- it was one heck of a heavenly smile. Dear god, he could die happily right now.

She went over where the book was left and happily picked it up, humming as she did so. She shot one more look to the fascinating guy he just met.

"See you." With that, she left him alone in there, his heart seeming to aggressively escape his chest. He can still feel his weight on her- how weird- and can still coherently remember her innocence, her cuteness, her magnificence. He longed for more. He could still feel her fingertips on his arms when she tried to take the book away. Everything he's feeling is just odd and eccentric, but he knows it's definitely something- it's a feeling much better when he wins his video games, when he answers correctly in class, or when he got the highest score on his exam.

He liked her and, with his very very quiet personality, she was the first one to see that side of him. She was the first one to make him laugh for the most number of times on their first meeting.

He will remember her- the very lovely girl he met on the loveliest accident that he just encountered.

* * *

 **Yis I'm finally finished! I wrote this for 2 days haha. Reviews will TOTALLY make my day!  
** **Thank you! :)**


End file.
